


Children of Angels

by lrs002



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: About Angels, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Bottom Michael, F/M, Flowers, Gender or Sex Swap, Hair care, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Rough Sex, Sad Michael, Wing Care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children cause only heartache. Micheal knows this better than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I am at work but I couldn't get this out head so I wrote the first part. I hope you enjoy my story.

They weren’t always male. In heaven they were essence first and finally genderless beings that could change their sex at will. On earth it’s different, Higher Angels choose a sex and then they can only change into a different sex twice after that while other angels don’t even get a choice.

Michael tells all of this to Alex.

“You’re joking.” The boy says from where he positioned on the bed sitting atop silk sheets

He stares.

“Okay, but why would you be able to change sex, here on earth? I thought the angels were stuck in one sex.” 

“My guess is as good as yours.” He says “Residual heavenly essence or for defensive purposes.”  
“I like the second option better.” Alex says crossing his legs as looking at Michael’s back and the Vega skyline.

They fall into quiet for a while; Michael practicing with his blades and Alex meditating.

“So have you ever?”  
“I have used all of my changes, yes.” Michael says placing his weapons down.

Alex blinks at him imagining his mentor as female.

“Stop.” He says going to light a couple candles “If you are picturing me as a simpering princess that faints at the sight of blood you would be wrong.”  
“I’m just thinking how you could have used that to your advantage during The Flood years. Deceive people then kill them.”  
“After.” He says finishing lighting the candle, “I took care of a little boy, because I had murdered his family.”

He can feel Alex’s eyes on him as places a copper teapot on a burner and goes to sit down in a chair.

“I don’t think you need to change into a woman to take care of a boy.” Alex said 

The you raised me went unsaid. 

“I did not turn into woman for the boy but sometimes that form had its advantages and disadvantages. Just like this form.”  
“I can get that.” Alex said reaching for his shirt and boots “Monthly period to worry about.”  
“I wasn’t talking about a blood cycle, Alex that was just minor inconvenience.”

Michael looked out the window at gathering storm clouds, waiting.

“Whoa! Wait. Are you telling me that female angels can become pregnant?”  
“Yes, even those who have changed from male to female.”

Alex opens and closes his mouth wanting to say something but is interrupted by the teapot beginning to whistle.

Tossing a dishtowel at Alex, Michael says, “Get that for me and be careful, the handle going to be hot.”

He Returns with the teapot and pours some of the drink inside a waiting cup, “What is it?”  
“Moon Tea, it made of herbs a little poison and certain spices. It is a contraceptive both genders can take.” Picking the cup and holding it.  
He takes a sip, “Would you like some?”  
Alex sits down the floor against Michael’s long legs, “No. I don’t want poison, Thank you very much.  
“The amount of poison is very little it only gives one a small stomachache.”  
“This coming from an angel of the lord.” Alex mutters, “I stick to human contraceptives, Thanks.”  
“I know about your night time liaisons with Claire Riesen.”  
“And I know about your little harem of both men and women.” But there’s no malice in Alex’s words “Michael I don’t need the sex talk again; the first time was bad enough.”

Sipping his tea he runs his fingers through the other man’s hair, “Just be careful.”  
Alex hums, “Why are taking the tea now?” Are planning to do something after I leave?”  
“Not tonight.”  
“What type of children do angels have?”  
“Between an angel and human, the child would be a Nephilim. The Nephilim Class angels are equal with the Powered but most of them are not warriors.”  
“What do they do then?”  
“It depends on the Nephilim. I’m sure you learned about the Greek God Cupid.”  
“That’s what some of the Nephilim do?”  
“Yes.”  
“What are children between angels?”

Silence.

Michael gets elbowed in the leg for his quiet.  
“Alex!” He hisses when hot tea sloshes over the rim of the china cup and hits his pants leg.

“I’m guessing by your silence that the children from angel parents are powerful. Vega needs children like that.”  
Michael sighs repeating what he mumbled to Becca a while ago, “Children like that.” In fact he actually wants to fling himself out his tower and go fly.

From the way his mentor said that, Alex knows he repeated those words over and over to someone.

“It’s alright Michael you don’t have to tell me."  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re Welcome.” Alex says getting up from the floor “You know as interesting as this conversation has been I have to go meet Norma.”  
He nods and then Alex goes taking the stairs down to meet Norma.

Michael finishes the rest his tea in one gulp and does in fact fling himself out his window unfurling his wings as he does, flying high enough in the air so that people won’t see the sorrow on his face.

Wither the child is of a human or of a partnership with another angel the child only causes heartbreak. 

He learned that a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> If you found any mistakes let me know please.


End file.
